<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little fall of rain by bubblelaureno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635746">a little fall of rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno'>bubblelaureno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An entire day of rain fills up the day and Marisol and Alecto go outside.</p><p>Day 9: rainy/snowy day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little fall of rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uploading this especially for my 20th birthday! I’m still getting through my Flufftober stuff, so bear with me on that x<br/>As usual, I’m bubblelaureno on Tumblr and narcissasdaffodil on Reddit.<br/>Also an accidental Les Mis reference, I went through a massive Les Mis phase, so that fit well x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain was unexpected, but calming for Alecto. She did have plans to go out today, but she was able to put them on hold. She sat in the window seat, watching the rain outside and listening to the sound of it outside. Just the mere presence of rain was able to put her in a good mood, she loved rain a lot. The entire flat was silent apart from the rain outside, and she smiled. She was tempted to go outside to feel the full effect, but it was just as satisfying sat here. Eventually she uncurled her limbs and went into the kitchen for a cup of tea, noticing the note on the fridge. She grabbed it to look closer at it, she had forgotten her glasses. <em>Okay. We’ve run out of milk, which you were supposed to get today. Oops. You could quite easily pop out now and get some.</em></p><p>She opened the fridge, having a scan to see if anything was going off or needed replacing. To her surprise, she noticed her glasses in the fridge. She grabbed them and wiped the lenses, putting them back on. <em>How did that happen? Your head’s in the shed recently! </em></p><p>She laughed, finding the whole situation so funny. She went on a hunt for her bag, finding it under the table along with her phone. Marisol had left 4 missed calls, and a lot of texts. She had spent the entire day without her phone by accident. Just as she was about to answer Marisol’s last text, her phone beeped again, causing her to nearly drop it. She scanned the most recent text, her fingers flying across the keyboard as she responded to it. She grabbed her coat and bag and got ready to go out, slipping her phone in her coat pocket. Just as she’s putting on her shoes, she hears keys in the door and looks up. In almost no time at all, Marisol bursts into the kitchen, looking slightly bedraggled and wet.</p><p>“I know you’re not great with communication, but at least try and give me a message every now and then! I was getting slightly worried. I’ve bought milk now though.” Marisol sighed, retrieving the milk from her bag and putting it in the fridge. “Have you gone out today, at all? It’s a surprise to see you here at this time, I thought you had plans. It’s lovely to see you though, a relief.”</p><p>“Sorry. I entirely forgot where I had left my phone all day. I’ve been watching the rain for most of today. I had a pretty bad headache earlier, so it was a lot of effort to convince myself to get up and by the point I’d actually got myself ready enough, the rain started.” She explained, her voice far away and small. In truth, that wasn’t all of it. She was still training herself out of apologising for everything, and she blamed herself for her own weakness, when she was far from weak.</p><p>To her surprise, she felt a hand link with her own, and looked up into Marisol’s face.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with needing to have a day to yourself. Or needing to care for your own mental health for a little bit. I can read you pretty well, I think. You don’t need to tell me, but I’m here if you want to.” Marisol gave her a gentle smile, she felt herself consumed by the dark eyes before her.</p><p>“I was having a bad mental health day until the rain started, and I thought that overwhelming myself by going ahead with my plans really wouldn’t be helpful, and would just make me crash much quicker. The rain has stabilised me a bit, and now I wouldn’t mind going out for a bit and you can join me if you like.” Alecto found herself spilling the full truth out to Marisol, it was definitely hard to lie to her, which was likely a good sign.</p><p>“But…it’s pouring down!” Marisol shivered slightly despite her trying to control it.</p><p>“The rain won’t harm you, you know. The worst it can do it get you wet. I could always go by myself, you don’t have to join me.” Alecto teased, nudging Marisol slightly.</p><p>“Okay, fine. Let’s go now, before I change my mind.” Marisol tried to pretend that it was extremely taxing for her, but the wide smile gave her away. Alecto grabbed the large backpack from the floor and linked arms with Marisol, leading her in the direction of the door.</p><p>It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the ground floor, and go onto the street. Alecto was usually a slower walker, not to mention the type who was more serious, so to see her spinning in circles on the pavement was different for Marisol who just stood there until Alecto moved closer to her again and linked hands with her, inviting her to join the dance. It was difficult for Marisol to avoid the temptation, for some reason Alecto’s presence caused her to let down her usual guards she kept up to protect herself.</p><p>“How about we wait until we get to the park? Then we can dance all that you’d like.” She suggested, tilting her head in Alecto’s direction. Alecto looked back at her, grinning and nodded, promptly pulling her in the direction of the park. This wasn’t usual, Alecto was usually the one struggling to keep up with Marisol’s quick walking.</p><p>“Hold on! We don’t need to rush.” She said, her words slightly breathy as she tried to catch her breath. Alecto giggled, slowing down slightly.</p><p>“The park isn’t that far! You can handle this speed for a bit longer, can’t you? I’ve become a faster walker recently it appears, if you’re struggling with keeping up with me.” Alecto grinned at Marisol, the smile reaching her eyes. She felt warm in a way that no one else brought to her, apart from family. Marisol brought the strength of romantic love and the comfortable feeling of a handknitted jumper to life. As well as the gorgeous scent of pineapples and summer that she carried with her. <em>To think that she denied the mist-ery being her! And everyone but you fell for that, when it was always her. She let Priya be blamed for fruity perfumes, when she had her own! </em></p><p>Alecto laughed, attracting Marisol’s interested gaze as she looked over. “What’s tickled your pickle then?” Marisol’s strange expression is enough to cause a full on giggle fit from Alecto. She looks up, recovering for a minute until she notices Marisol’s mouth twitching slightly as she tries to avoid giggling, which sets off Alecto again until both of them are in full on giggle fits in the middle of the pavement.</p><p>“Wow…that expression!” Alecto wheezed, trying to get her breath back and avoiding eye contact with Marisol so she wouldn’t be set off again. “Also if you must know, I was thinking about the pineapple mist-ery and how you lied about it being you. I knew you lied too, as we would always have spots together in the dressing room, your pineapple perfume was always a clear scent for me. And everyone blamed Priya also!”</p><p>Marisol blushed. “Ah…yes. I was hoping that no one would notice, but of course you’re super perceptive and know me better than I know myself.” She reached out and linked hands with Alecto, encouraging her to continue walking.</p><p>The park was practically empty because of the rain, and all the energy that Alecto previously had had been vanished by the giggle fit, so they just walked around at a leisurely pace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>